1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor process, and particularly relates to a method for fabricating fin-type field-effect transistors (FinFETs), and a semiconductor structure that is fabricated using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
MOS is a basic structure widely applied to various semiconductor devices, such as memory devices, image sensors and display devices.
The traditional MOS transistor is difficult to scale down due to the limitation of the fabricating process, so double-gate transistors with better properties are developed. One example is the FinFET, which has a 3D gate structure to enhance the control on the channel and inhibit the leakage current caused by the punch-through effect, and thus has a higher gate control capability than the conventional MOS transistor.
However, in the current FinFET process, the density of the fin patterns of the FinFET array is quite high and the thickness of the photoresist layer is quite large, so that the pattern development is difficult and an accurate pattern transfer is impossible.